


wouldn't it be nice

by cupcakeb



Series: lockdown love [3]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, if zoom school was a trope, insert covid-19 tag, remote schooling zoom shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeb/pseuds/cupcakeb
Summary: Ander really doesn’t think it’s funny how Omar keeps changing his Zoom username to ‘Omander’ and tries to sit next to him during class instead of just using his own laptop. It’s embarrassing.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Series: lockdown love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017289
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	wouldn't it be nice

The first time it happens, it takes him a little longer than he’d like to admit to understand what’s going on.  
  
He’s in Zoom Spanish class, and his teacher is going through the attendance list one by one, reading off everyone’s Zoom names as he does. When he gets to Ander, he pauses, then says, “Who’s Omander? Is that you, Omar?” and Ander turns around to find Omar lurking behind him, waving at the camera.  
  
Oh, very fucking funny.  
  
“Okay, that’s you two checked off,” their teacher says, and then he moves on, but Ander isn’t quite there yet. He needs a few minutes to recover; that was sort of embarrassing.  
  
He spends the remaining hour of class trying to figure out why he hated that as much as he did, but he fails to come up with an answer. Maybe because that blend of their names sounds too sleek; they're not fucking Brangelina, or anything. They're way cooler than that.  
  
When class is over, he turns to Omar and rolls his eyes. “What the fuck was that for?”  
  
Omar grins, that silly, boyish grin Ander likes a little too much, then shrugs. “I didn’t feel like dialing in from my laptop in the other room when I could just sit next to you.”  
  
He rolls his eyes a little at the obvious attempt to placate him with flattery — though he does feel flattered at the insinuation that Omar wants to hang out with him, of course — then opens his Zoom settings and changes his display name back. Maybe he doesn’t need to turn this into a bigger deal than it is.  
  
“Come on, we’ve got chem next.”  
  
2020 is a little too weird to dwell on shit like this.  
  
***  
  
The second time is a little weirder still.  
  
They’re holding an online presentation about the Out Of Africa theory in biology, and Omar was the one who prepared the slides. He didn’t end up showing him the final slide deck, just said he’d made minimal changes, and when it’s Ander’s turn to talk, he loses his train of thought as his eyes linger on the little footnote on the slide he’s explaining. It just says _Omander/2020_ , followed by both of their student codes, which is what it’s supposed to say, aside from the liberties Omar took with their names.  
  
Not this again.  
  
After they’re done, Omar grins at him like he knows exactly what he did, and Ander figures this is a great excuse to turn off the camera and mute his mic.  
  
“You need to stop doing that.”  
  
“Stop doing _what_ ,” Omar jokes, then flashes his teeth at him shaking his head. “Why? It’s a cute name.”  
  
No, it isn't. It sounds bizarre, kind of like… “It sounds like an endangered species of pandas.”  
  
Omar chuckles, putting an arm around Ander. “That’s an oddly specific thing to say.”  
  
Zoom school is great, though, because Omar says, “Hey, do you wanna blow off math and take a nap,” and he can’t really think of a reason not to.  
  
“As long as we don’t get sent to the principal’s office downstairs,” he says, grinning at the thought of being ‘sent’ to his mom’s makeshift desk at the kitchen table.  
  
He repeats that joke at dinner later, and his mom laughs louder than she has since all of this lockdown nonsense started, so it's worth it for that alone.  
  
***  
  
He turns things around on Omar a week later. Omar’s on their bed, dialing into English, and Ander has to remind himself not to laugh right away so he'll stand a chance of pulling this off. He bites his tongue, even though it really is pretty hilarious if you ask him. God, he can't wait to see Omar's face.   
  
“Andmar?” Their teacher reads out, and see? She’s cracking up too when she sees Ander and Omar on screen together. It’s fucking funny, definitely funnier than Omander, which sounds borderline melodic. “Very creative, boys.”  
  
Omar shoots him a proud look like he’s impressed, and he has to look away because they’re ‘at' school. He shouldn’t be thinking about kissing his very handsome boyfriend right now. Come to think of it… He does spend a lot of time at actual school thinking about that under normal circumstances; he should probably make time in his schedule for it during virtual school, too. It's important to stick to your routine, right?  
  
Before he can say anything, Omar has muted their mic and disabled their camera, and then he’s on top of him, kissing him slowly before he pulls away to grin at him.  
  
Ander can hear their teacher going on and on about the book they’re currently reading, and this is another perk of online school — he reaches over and closes the laptop lid.  
  
If anyone asks, he’ll say they had connectivity issues.  
  
***  
  
At dinner that night, his mother eyes them carefully across the table, then sighs.  
  
“Which one of you wants to tell me why teachers are coming to me about how you two are disrupting Zoom classes with odd Zoom names?”  
  
He looks at Omar, then at his mom, and grins. “I wouldn’t call it disruptive.”  
  
Azucena sighs again, but she's smiling a little, so she's clearly not actually mad. He stifles a laugh when Omar pinches his leg under the table.  
  
“I mean, someone needs to keep everyone's spirits up,” Omar says, his facial expression completely serious. “This pandemic is hard enough. We need to give people the gift of laughter, Azucena.”  
  
The genuine way he says it makes Ander choke on his risotto. He ends up covering the laugh with a cough, and when Omar and his mother stare at him in horror, he takes a sip of his water and clears his throat.   
  
"Stop looking at me like I've got Covid, or something," he says, then goes back to eating his food.   
  
They're clearing the table when his mother looks back and forth between them and smiles. "I personally think Omander is much cuter."   
  
Omar hits his arm and grins, delighted with this turn of events.   
  
"See, I fucking told you!"   
  
Ander groans, but he's smiling too.   
  
Maybe he did. Maybe he's right.   
  
He's definitely full of shit.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me [on tumblr](http://cupcakeb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
